1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof camera and a display method, and more particularly, to a waterproof camera and a display method using the waterproof camera capable of photographing under water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices such as cameras in recent years have improved waterproof functions and many cameras which can operate even when dropped into water are provided, and furthermore there are an increasing number of cameras that can be used under water. Photographing under water allows photographs that cannot be observed on land to be taken and the number of users who enjoy underwater photography is also increasing.
However, when photographs are taken by a waterfront, a greater variety of photographing will be made possible if it is possible to photograph both under water and above water simultaneously in addition to photographing under water alone. However, current underwater cameras are not appropriate for simultaneously photographing both under water and above water and liquid crystal monitors or the like used during framing on digital cameras have quite poor viewability from above water.
Conventionally, many kinds of methods are proposed for improving viewability of a display section such as a liquid crystal monitor. For example, according to a display control method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-324888, a display section detects an amount of external light and highlights a predominant color component of a main object when the amount of external light is large, and thereby improves viewability of the monitor even under high brightness conditions.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-328226 discloses a camera that stores color information corresponding to a depth of water, changes display color information according to the depth of water, and can thereby visually recognize a focus position and various kinds of information displayed on a monitor screen satisfactorily even during underwater photographing.